Question: Emily ate 3 slices of pizza. Nadia ate 3 slices. If Emily ate $\dfrac{3}{7}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Solution: If 3 slices represent $\dfrac{3}{7}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 7 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${6}$ out of $7$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{6}{7}$ of the pizza.